Ruby & Victor- Monster
by Jabi07
Summary: Ruby and Victor finally tell each other how they feel but can they get a happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby & Victor- Monsters

Part One

Ruby couldn't sleep as she was filled with constant anxiety over it being a full moon outside, she gripped tightly onto the bedsheets she was lying on as if by pure strength she could control it! If only she thought darkly to herself feeling like she usually felt when this situation occurred. Alone. Scared and most of all a Monster. Ruby felt the moisture spill down her cheeks silently as she looks straight towards the light glaring brightly into her room through the curtain,

"Please please don't do this please?!" She begs hating every minute of this evening when she jumps slightly as her phone beeps on the small bedside table beside her,

"Hey Wolf! It's fellow monster Frankenstein here just checking in. Just let me know your okay?" Ruby smiles down at the text suddenly forgetting her fears as she grins to herself replying back,

"Am now. Thanks buddy I really needed that. Will hit you up with a free coffee tomorrow!" She exhales slowly placing the phone back onto the table her mind starting to wonder about Victor and how close they had gotten in the last couple of months. It had all started after she had saved him and made him realise that he could still help people out, the following evening he had made her dinner as a way of thanking her and since then they have been hanging out every evening practically! Ruby huddled under her duvet clasping her hands together imaging that he was here holding her hand as she closes her heavy eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Ruby had woken up feeling relief that she appeared to have not changed during the night as she cheerily gotten dressed ready to open up the cafe,

"Morning Grandma!" She says happily sitting herself down at the table as grandma places pancakes in front of her,

"Morning dear. Oddly chipper today?" Her grandma asks watching a smiling Ruby,

"Yeah. I had a good night grandma. Besides its a nice day today!" Grandma smirks knowing exactly why Ruby was so cheerful,

"So no plans with dr. Whale then?"

"Not sure. Why? That doesn't bother you does it?"

"Course not dear" she chuckles lightly squeezing Ruby's hand before doing the dishes,

"I will see you in a bit. I have somewhere I need to be" Ruby says rushing out the house and making her way to his house,

"Ruby? Everything al..." Ruby thrusted herself into him her lips locking onto his giving Victor a moment before he responds pulling her closer and closing the door behind her,

"Well I've never had a welcome like that before!" Victor says grinning as he strokes Ruby's hair making her close her eyes for a moment,

"I needed you to know Victor!" Victor sensed her serious tone and lightly lifts her face to look at his as he studies her expression,

"I've upset you" he states making his heart fall as that was the last thing he wanted,

"No. You have made me realise Victor. I want you. I am in love with you and I'm afraid of what that means..." It was Victor now who locked lips passionately onto Ruby's making her heart rate fast never wanting the kiss to end. Unfortunately she had to leave as she had to help open the cafe so hesitantly she said a goodbye and made her way to work feeling a mixture of overwhelming joy and overwhelming fear as she got on with her tasks. Victor came in about half eleven looking rather hot and smart in a suit making Ruby smile dreamily over at him,

"Hey"

"Hey. So what can I get you?"

"How about a kiss for starters and a Coffee?!" Victor says flirting as he leans over the counter making Ruby laugh lightly before kissing him;

"Ah finally!" Grandma says making them both laugh happily as they take hold of each other's hand,

"I'll get your coffee" Ruby says turning towards the coffee pot and pouring coffee into a cup before handing it to Victor,

"Thanks wolf. Hey uh how bout we continue from this morning later on?"

"Good to know we both on the same wave length!" Victor laughs lightly,

"See you later then"

"Yeah bye fellow monster!" Ruby watched him as he leaves the cafe then turns to find her grandma frowning,

"What I do?!"

"Do you really need to refer to yourselves as monsters?!"

"Why not? It's what we are essentially. Besides if we don't laugh we cry and where would that get us?!" Ruby continued serving her tables and keeping busy under the watchful eyes of her grandma who was filled with concern for her.

Ruby after pulling every outfit out her wardrobe had managed to find something she felt good in as she knocks on his door her heart racing,

"Hey?" Victor lets her inside where Ruby finds candles lit and music playing making her smile touched,

"You went to so much trouble!"

"Well it's not everyday the girl you love tells you they feel the Same"

"Wait? What? You love me?" Ruby asks as Victor takes her hand in his looking sincerely into her eyes making her melt slightly,

"Of course I do! As long as when you helped me that night. What you said it made me realise...I am in love with you Ruby I am not scared cause I know we can get through anything!" Ruby felt slightly lightheaded as she took this information in,

"You know that in full moon I can change"

"Ruby your not a monster not in your heart. You won't hurt anyone ever again!" Ruby felt her eyes water as she chews her lip flashing back to finding out she was a wolf and that she had killed the boy she loved, Ruby shakes her head sobs heaving out of her,

"I can't do that again...kill someone I love...not you too Victor!" Victor pulls her closer and looks at her his eyes firm,

"Now listen to me Ruby. I promise you that I won't never let you go through that again! I won't let you hurt again!" Ruby lays her head onto his chest making him wrap his arms around her and comforting her realising how vulnerable Ruby really was on like the confident girl she made out. Later on the both lay on his sofa cuddled together,

"Sorry for ruining the evening"

"You haven't. Ruby everything's going to be okay now. You believe me don't you?" Ruby nods her head slowly,

"I feel like an idiot Victor. Here I was for once getting a special night with a really amazing guy and what do I do I cry!" Victor kisses her head,

"The night is still young Wolf!" Ruby smiles looking into his eyes as she slowly leans closer their lips brushing tenderly before the kiss deepens as the candles burn out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The following morning Ruby walked out his small bedroom beaming over at a also smiling Victor who had made them both breakfast,

"Morning Wolf!"

"Morning! Uh what is all this?" Ruby asks as Victor wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him,

"Well you make my breakfast every morning only fair I should make yours now again" Ruby laughs lightly before kissing him,

"Your really sweet! But I got to go before grandma kills me!" Ruby says picking up a slice of toast and heading for the door,

"Ok well how about we have lunch instead?!" Victor suggests as he takes her hand and lightly pulls her closer,

"Lunch. Sounds good. What you have in mind?"

"Just meet me at the docks at 12 and you'll see!"

"Oh your so sexy when your mysterious you know that!" Ruby says wrapping her arms around his neck as he grins warmly over at her before they kiss again,

"Ok I got to go. See you later Whale"

"Bye Wolf" Ruby walks out the flat and makes her way over to the cafe knowing grandma would be inside waiting for her to tell her off! Ruby exhales before entering the quiet cafe where grandma was busy cleaning the floor,

"Morning grandma" Ruby says placing a smile onto her face which left when her grandma lifts her head showing a glare of annoyance,

"Ah so now you decide to do some work young lady!"

"Look I'm really sorry for being late. I kind of lost track of time"

"Oh say no more. Just cause you have a new fella doesn't mean you can forget your responsibilities here!" Now Ruby was suddenly annoyed as that all she did was work. Listen to her grandma and more work!

"It was just one time. I thought you were happy for me but your clearly not!" Ruby says tears forming in her eyes,

"I was I mean I just don't want you getting into the same situation as last time dear!" Ruby gasps that she could even bring that up as she knew how much Ruby had suffered living with the guilt! Feeling too ashamed Ruby walks away ignoring her grandmas calls as there was only person she needed to see.

Victor walks down to the harbour where sat by herself was Ruby as he places himself beside her he wraps his coat around her shivering body,

"Didn't think to bring a coat huh?" Victor says lightly making Ruby give a small smile,

"Thanks for meeting me"

"Hey no need to thank me. Now what is going on Ruby?" Ruby cried fresh tears as her grandmas words replayed into her mind as Victor wraps an arm around her patiently waiting for Ruby to explain,

"Grandma...she said somethings...about me and what happened last time"

"Last time?"

"I was...in a relationship"

"Oh right. Why she bring that up for?"

"She thinks...it will repeat itself" Victor shakes his head and places both hands onto her face,

"Now you listen Ruby what happened last time was tragic but your in control more now besides you will never hurt me right?"

"Right! I love you Victor but I'm scared...please help me!" Victor pulls her into him ,

"I will do whatever it takes Ruby!"

Later on Ruby and Victor enter the cafe as they smile awkwardly over at grandma,

"Listen dear I'm sorry for upsetting you. I should of been a bit more sensitive about the matter"

"It's ok. I'm sorry too grandma I never wanted to fall out. Listen I know you mean well but granny you have nothing to fear! I won't hurt anyone I promise" grandma sighs loudly still looking unsure but not wanting anymore upset today nods her head and heads into the kitchen,

"Well that went well!" Ruby says sarcastically as Victor wraps his arm around her shoulders,

"She'll come round Ruby. Meanwhile how bout you stay with me for a few nights give her time to calm?"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Course not. Will be nice to have your wonderful company!" Ruby grins happily kissing him as they both head upstairs so that Ruby could collect her things,

"Wow do this is red riding hoods bed huh?" Victor says lying on the bed watching Ruby start packing a bed full of close,

"Yes. So what you think frankenstein?!"

"Lot classier than I imagined it to be!" Ruby laughs whilst playfully throwing a cushion at him,

"Cheeky! I have you know that I am mature and classy thank you!" Victor grins taking her hand and leading her onto the bed beside him,

"Ruby I was only joking with you. I really like your room and the fact I can be here on your bed with you!" Ruby smiles lying herself beside him making Victor place his hand onto her waist,

"Victor you are always welcome to share my room with me. Only you Victor this is forever I feel it!" Victor kisses her both hearts racing as they passionately deepen the kiss completely forgetting about packing or grandma downstairs as they lost with each other. Ruby and Victor quickly redressed as Ruby stuffed clothes into her bag both giggling happily when a loud knock on her door made them straiten ,

"Ah glad you two are still in the honeymoon phase. Ruby your turn to lock up today since you have been off all day I think it's only fair you do one thing round here don't you?!" Ruby sighs,

"You know why I walked out. But I'll lock up on my way over to Victors" grandma notices the bag and frowns,

"Another night over his? Well I thought you had seen sense but I guess not!"

"Wait listen I offered for her to stay with me not Ruby..."

"Victor it's okay really don't need to explain yourself" Ruby zips the bag up,

"Granny I'm staying with Victor for a while. I know you love me like I love you but you've got to understand I'm an adult!" Ruby lightly kisses grandma cheek as they head out the flat Victor taking Ruby's hand in his as they walk silently back to his or their place. Ruby and Victor sat themselves on the sofa,

"Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you have planned today? For lunch?" Victor sighs lightly,

"A picnic. On the spot where I fell in love with you. Lame I know!"

"No. No it's not. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Ruby huddles into him feeling sad she had ruined his plans,

"Hey we can have it another time. You just name the day and we will go!" Ruby smiles up at Victor and sighs lightly,

"I keep ruining your surprises. I'm sorry Victor" Victor lightly kisses Ruby,

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you red!"

"Love you too whale!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Ruby was fast asleep as Victor lay beside her admiring her beauty as he lightly strokes her hair her lips spreading into a small smile,

"What time is it Whale?!" Ruby asks her eyes remained shut as Victor checks his alarm clock,

"Four"

"So why awake doctor?!" Victor laughs lightly before returning to stroking her hair again,

"Just overwhelmed by my girls beauty!"

"Oh I've trained you well! But seriously what's up?" Ruby asks waking up as she takes his hand into hers,

"Just worried that you regret coming with me tonight?"

"Oh Victor you really feel bad?!" Ruby asks filled with guilt,

"Yeah I feel I made things worse as usual!"

"Funny cause I thought you make things better being a doctor an all!"

"I'm being serious. You are the last person I want to hurt Ruby" Victor says getting out the bed and gazing out the window,

"You have never hurt me and in all honesty I found that you gave me strength. Look it totally sucks falling out with my grandma but she needs to see that I can be...normal...have normal things like families and friends and being in love!" Ruby says wrapping her arms around his waist,

"You can have all that. Ruby you can be anyone you want!" Ruby kisses his cheek as they both gaze out at storybrooke,

"All I want is for us to be together. To not live in the past. I'm not the wolf anymore and your not frankenstein anymore. We are Ruby and Whale a normal couple who love each other okay?" Victor turns to face her a comforting smile on his face,

"Okay Ruby. Just us being together. Come here!" He pulls her into his arms as she clings onto him needed him more than she realised!

Later that morning Victor was in work and doing his morning rounds of the patients when he sees Belle enter the ward,

"Good morning doctor whale!" Belle beams brightly pushing her trolley filled with books,

"Oh morning belle! Uh can I ask you something?"

"Yes certainly! What is it doctor?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you could ask rumple a favour for Ruby?" Now intrigued by the mention of her best friend,

"Ruby? Is she alright?"

"Yes. Well she's worried about you know changing and being a wolf"

"So what can rumple do?" Victor shrugs not to sure if he could or even would do anything but Victor was desperate for Ruby to be happy and feel she could be safe around people,

"Maybe a potion she could take. I am not too sure but she needs some help...she's afraid of what damage she could cause!" Belle nods her head with concern before touching his arm lightly,

"Leave it with me doctor whale!" Victor smiles appreciatively over at belle knowing that her good spirit was the reason why she was popular among the patients! As he continued with his work he couldn't help but think about Ruby at what she was Upto right this moment.

Ruby poured coffee into Emma's mug smiling warmly,

"Third cup you planning a big night?"

"Not really just got a long old day ahead of me"

"Yeah join the club!" Ruby says flustered as her grandma gives her the silent treatment making things even more stressful!

"Hey Ruby?"

"Oh hey snow you fancy a coffee?"

"Yes please. Uh I heard you and whale are going strong. I'm pleased for you Ruby you deserve to be as happy as I am!" Ruby smiles touched by her friends support of her as she goes get snow a mug,

"Ruby?"

"Oh so you can speak then?"

"Don't be smart girl. Now come with me!" Her grandmas tone was one that said that it wasn't one to argue with as she followed grandma out to the back,

"What is it granny?"

"I've been thinking about what you said..."

"Okay?"

"And I would like to say that I am sorry. This isn't fair on you. But you see Ruby nothing can fix this Lord knows I've tried dear. You are a wolf Ruby. And you need to ask yourself how many heartbreaks can you live with because one day will be out of control!"

"Enough! I can't hear this! Please stop doing this to me! Don't make me do it granny I love him!" Grandma softens as she takes her arms,

"I know dear. And that's why you must save him...it does kill me that you can't have what other people have. But it's best for protecting you and others" Ruby nods slowly silent tears falling down her cheeks as realisation punches at her gut and her heart breaking making her grandma kiss her cheek gently.

Ruby walks in a daze not really taking anything in as she makes her way into the hospital,

"Ruby?" Belle says looking concerned as she seemed far away,

"Can't stop. Where is he?" Belle assumed she meant whale as she takes her friends hand,

"I think he's in theatre. How about we have a coffee while we wait yeah?" Ruby nods numbly sitting herself down not taking anything in,

"Oh Ruby please talk to me?!"

"I can't...be with him...I hurt people...not fair" belle frowns placing her hand into Ruby's shaking hand,

"You know he loves you Ruby. He understands how worried you are and has been finding help for you"

"What you mean?"

"Well he asked if there was a potion or something" Ruby smiles sadly wiping tears from her face,

"Can there really be a potion belle?"

"I don't see why not?! But you have too stay strong and be honest with whale" Ruby smiles over at her best friend,

"Thank you. I'm glad you were here now before I made the biggest mistake!"

"What friends are for!"


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

Whale came out of surgery to find belle comforting a tearful Ruby making his heart race with fear,

"Ruby?" Ruby looks up into his face and smiles her radiant smile over at him making him falter slightly,

"Hey Whale. How was surgery?"

"Fine. So what is all this then?" He asks his nerves not holding out much longer! As Ruby stands beside him and takes his hands into her own,

"Come with me please?" She begs smiling still yet sounding slightly desperate,

"Course I will. Ruby I'd follow you anywhere!" Whale says letting Ruby lead him out of the hospital. Ruby stops when she gets to the outskirts of town making whale frown as he was unsure why Ruby would bring him here?

"You must be wondering why here?"

"Yeah. Ruby I have to be honest I'm starting to worry about you. Are you feeling alright?" Ruby turns to look at him and reassuringly kisses him,

"I've never been better. And do you know why?"

"Go on"

"Because you have given me more than I thought possible!" Whale smiles his heart fluttering with joy in hearing this,

"Whale do you see a future with me?" Whale frowns at the question shocked that she needed to ask that question,

"Ruby you are the only future worth living!" Ruby beams happily as she hugs him excitedly making whale laugh lightly,

"Whale I think I need to explain why we are here..."

"Okay"

"I wanted somewhere private just you and me. I just needed somewhere to talk where we could be left alone to do so. You know what I mean?" Whale nods squeezing her hand,

"Ruby now we are alone talk to me" Ruby nods her head sitting herself down making whale do the same thing,

"I was at work earlier when granny said some stuff...she really got in my head...I came to the hospital to end it...but then I saw belle and she told me. What you were willing to do for me...it's made everything become so clear to me now"

"Clear?"

"Yeah. Whale you are my fresh start of happiness! And I want to live every moment of it. So I was thinking and don't freak out that we should get married?!"

Granny was getting worried as it was dark out and Ruby had been gone for hours! She sat anxiously in the quiet cafe contemplating on whether she should go out with her crossbow and look for Ruby, when as if on cue in walks her granddaughter who had a odd glow about her considering she just broke up with the love of her life!

"Hey granny?" She says as she enters the cafe making granny frown over at her,

"You didn't do it did you!"

"No need to sound so upset! Besides I love him too much to walk away...I am In fact his fiancée now!" Ruby says beaming happily her grandmas shocked expressions not ruining her good mood,

"You what?! How could you be so stupid?! Well if you go through with this then don't expect me to have any involvement!"

"Why would I expect that? You clearly can't over support granny!" Ruby says hurt as she leaves the cafe and makes her way back to the flat where whale was waiting for her,

"Let me guess she doesn't approve!" Whale says taking in Ruby's sad expression,

"More me whale. She wants nothing to do with this. Uh I'm just going to mope in bed" Ruby says whilst whale holds her tightly in his arms,

"Ruby she will come round!" He says kissing her forehead gently making Ruby give a small smile,

"No. It's clear how she feels. It's you and me whale"

"Our future ahead of us"


End file.
